Link, the Lion, Ganon, and a battle
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Aslan team up with Link to fight Ganon! Sequel to my other fanfic, "Link the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe." Rated PG-13 for war violence.


Hyrule under fire! Link teams up (again) with Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Aslan (and the rest of the people from Narnia) from the Lion, Witch, and the Wardrobe to help fight Ganon!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
(Note: I do not own the characters to Legend of Zelda or C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia...just so you know. In order to understand this fanfic, you must have read my previous fanfic, "Link, the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe." The battle scenes are sort of "based" on the battle scenes from Shakespeare's Richard III)  
  
  
It was a rather rainy day in England as Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stared out of a window of the professor's home, where they stayed.   
  
"I'm bored," said Lucy. "I wish there was something to do."  
  
"Oh, there are plenty of things we can do, Lu," said Peter. "How about a game of chess?"  
  
"We finished a game of chess an hour ago, Peter," said Lucy.  
  
"I know!" said Edmund. "Let's play cards!"  
  
"I'm tired of playing cards, Ed," said Susan. "How about hide-and-seek?"  
  
"We're too old for that, Susan," said Peter.  
  
"I know!" said Lucy. "Let's go into the wardrobe to Narnia!"  
  
The foursome agreed and they all ran to the magical wardrobe. They ran to the wardrobe and made their way through the coats, jackets, shirts, pants, and found themselves in a magical land.....but it was not Narnia. The foursome found themselves coming out an alleyway in a place called Hyrule Market Town.  
  
  
"I am never going to get this thing right!" snapped Cordelia, King Link's daughter. "I want to play the piano but I always keep hitting the wrong note!"  
  
"Sweetie," said Link to his 11-year-old daughter. "These things take time."  
  
"I've been playing for three years, Daddy! I should be good!"  
  
"Look, Cordelia, even professional piano players make mistakes. There is no such thing as a perfect musician, ok, Honey?"  
  
Cordelia sighed and continued to practice her piano-playing while Link checked up on Link II, who was outside practicing his attack moves.  
  
"That's good, son!" said Link happily. "Just hold your shield a little closer to your chest. And raise your sword slightly higher....ok...that's good, that's good! I'm gonna make a soldier out of you!"  
  
"Thanks Dad," said Link II, who had just turned 13 a few days ago. "Take that!" he yelled as he jabbed his sword through a pretend enemy.   
  
Link walked back to the castle. "Nice kid, just a little too energetic," Link said to himself. Suddenly, Link got an urgent telegram from one of his generals. It read:  
  
HRH Link of Hyrule:  
  
Ganon and his army have emerged in Hyrule and are approximately three days away from Hyrule Castle Town. Please prepare your army and make sure everyone stocks up on food and drink and that they DO NOT LEAVE THEIR HOMES! Ganon is set on killing you and your family and taking the throne of Hyrule for himself. Good luck and God speed!  
  
From,  
  
General I. M. Adope  
  
"My goodness!" cried Link to himself. "I need to get the word out to the citizens of Hyrule immediately!" He ushered Link II inside and prepared a quick speech for the people of Hyrule.  
  
Meanwhile, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were confused as people rushed to buy food, drink, clothing, and arms to prepare for Ganon's arrival. Susan managed to find a woman in line to get food and asked her what was going on.  
  
"Ma'am," said Susan. "What is all this pandemonium about?"  
  
"Oh my!" said the woman nervously as a young child clung to her dress, looking very frightened. "Ganon is coming to invade Hyrule and take over the throne!"  
  
"Where is Hyrule?" asked Susan.   
  
"You are in Hyrule," replied the woman. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get food for my family. We must stock up on food and drink and clothing now because of a royal order given by King Link. We must STAY INSIDE our homes when Ganon comes." She then left to join the line inside the grocery store. Susan told her siblings what the woman told her.  
  
"King Link," replied Edmund. "He helped us to fight the white witch back in Narnia. Maybe we should help him this time."  
  
"Well, let's go find him, then," said Peter. "There's just something missing."  
  
"What is it, Peter?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Aslan," said Peter.  
  
  
The foursome walked up the road to Hyrule Castle and had to talk the guards into letting them see King Link. They were promptly escorted to Link's study where Link recognized them immediately.  
  
"Hey guys," he said. "Nice to see you again. Did the white witch ever come back to your land, Narnia?"  
  
"No," said Peter. "We killed her, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Well, we are in a crisis right now. Our enemy, Ganon, is just three days away from Hyrule Caste Town and I have to prepare my army to attack Ganon's army. He is intent on killing me and his family so that he can have the throne of Hyrule."  
  
"So we heard," said Edmund. "Is there anyway we can help?"  
  
"Oh will you?" asked Link. "With your army of Narnians and the help of Aslan, we can drive Ganon out of our land."  
  
"We do not have our army of Narnians, Link," said Lucy. "It's just the four of us."   
  
Link said nothing but sank into his chair and put his face in his hands. "Hyrule is doomed," he said quietly.   
  
"No it isn't," said a voice from behind them.  
  
"ASLAN!" shouted the children. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I knew your friend's country was in trouble, so I came and employed the much-needed 'army of Narnians,'" said Aslan. He strolled to a window and pointed out to a huge army of animals, cenataurs, fauns, and other creatures armed with swords, bows and arrows, spears, etc.   
  
"Oh how can ever I thank you," said Link, shaking Aslan's paw (Aslan is a lion by the way).  
  
"No need to thank me, Son of Adam," said Aslan. "Now go prepare your army and I'll prepare mine. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, come with me! I need to give you weapons."  
  
The foursome went with Aslan as Link called his army and his generals to prepare them for the oncoming attack by Ganon. The Hylian army was ready to attack at any sight of Ganon and his army.  
  
Three days later, Link's army was combined with Aslan's army of Narnians, including Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. The inhabitants of Hyrule Castle Town locked themselves in their homes. The two armies were stationed all over Hyrule Castle Town. Heavily armed, they were ready for attack.   
  
For what seemed like hours, Ganon and his army came into view. Ganon rode in on a huge black stallion, armed with a gigantic sword, and clad in armor. He rode up to Link, who was standing by the entryway to Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," Ganon roared with laughter. "That army of yours doesn't scare me!" He got off of his horse and approached Link, who was also clad in armor and carrying Biggoron's sword.   
  
"Well, we'll see about that," said Link with a sneer. "Bring it on, Pigface!" He then motioned Aslan, who was some feet away from him, to attack.  
  
  
Both Link and Ganon mounted their horses and ordered their armies to attack. The soldiers both charged each other with force. Peter, who was armed with a sword, and a quiver of bows and an arrow, managed to kill one of Ganon's generals. He got on the general's horse and started attacking the other generals on horseback.   
  
Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were crouched behind some bushes and started firing arrows and spears repeatedly at charging soldiers. Cenataurs aided Peter in finishing off the generals on horseback and started to attack the rest of the army.  
  
The battle had been going for hours. Link was tired and so was Ganon's army. He wanted to rid himself of Ganon for good. He rode up to Ganon who was busy yelling at his soldiers to attack.   
  
"I'd like to finish this once and for all, Pigface," said Link, poised to strike, with sword in hand.  
  
"Me too, Link, and once it's over, I will be King of Hyrule!" The both of them went at it, with their swords clashing. Link managed to knock Ganon off of his horse. When Ganon tried to get back on his horse, it collapsed from exhaustion.   
  
"Where's a good horse when you need one!" screamed Ganon as Link signaled for a group of soldiers to surround Ganon.   
  
"I need to get out of here!" yelled a terrified Ganon as he ran for his life. "Everywhere he ran, there was a soldier hiding behind a tree or a bush. Peter managed to sneak behind Ganon and kill him with a sword. Once Ganon's army (or what was left of it) heard that their leader was killed, they were promptly taken prisoner by Link's army.  
  
Ganon's body was burned, along with his fallen soldiers. The fallen soldiers from Link's army and Aslan's army were buried and all given a funeral. Link had a scar on his right cheek from the battle. That scar stayed with him for the rest of his life. Peter and Susan managed to come from the battle with little or no scratches. A soldier had broken Edmund's leg with the handle of his spear (Edmund had killed him seconds later with an arrow). Lucy had a scar on her right arm and a bruise on her left leg. They were given treatment for their wounds and injuries at the University of Hyrule Medical Center, along with the injured soldiers from the armies of Link and Aslan.   
  
  
A month after the battle had taken place, a celebration was held in front of Hyrule Castle. Link gave honorary medals to Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy for their effort and bravery in the battle. Honorary medals were given to those who defended Hyrule. Aslan, who emerged from the battle scratchless and free from injury, was made an honorary general for the army of Hyrule.   
  
"Son of Adam," said Aslan to Link. "You have done well yourself."  
  
"But it wasn't me who killed Ganon, it was Peter," said Link. He grinned at Peter who grinned back. "Now Hyrule is safe from Ganon and his henchmen. We shall all give a moment of silence for those who have lost their lives defending Hyrule." Link, along with his family and the audience in front of Hyrule Castle, bowed their heads in prayer. Peter led the prayer.   
  
"Heavenly Father," said Peter. "We thank these soldiers who selflessly gave their lives defending Hyrule. May You watch over them, Lord God. Amen."  
  
After the ceremony, Link bid the foursome and Aslan farewell. He whipped out his ocarina and played a song that would transport the children back to their home in England and Aslan back to Narnia.   
  
  
The children then tumbled out of the wardrobe.   
  
"Look!" said Edmund. "The cast on my leg is gone! My leg's better now!"  
  
"All our scars and scratches are gone," said Susan.   
  
Then the foursome looked out of a window in the professor's house. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining. They promptly ran outside and played for hours on end. In Narnia, Aslan congratulated his fellow Narnians on a job well done and all was good. Back in Hyrule, Link declared the day of battle a legal holiday called "Glory Day," in celebration of victory over Ganon's army.   



End file.
